


Starting Small

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Enemas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin gives Jeremy an enema. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Small

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts
> 
> Hey so like have you ever done a fic where Colin had to punish Jeremy for some reason or another? Now that Colin’s acknowledged that J’s his sub, it seems like maybe something that would be super crazy hot if it were to happen…?  
> and
> 
> um I don’t know whether I’m asking for too much… but… Farrenner punishment enemas, please? *blush*

Surprisingly for Colin, it started small.

 

Jeremy had balked anyway at even the mention of it, but Colin coaxed him into it, starting with small bulbs and then moving onto 1-quart bags. Jeremy said nothing even when it became sort of a weekly ritual, just clung desperately onto Colin until Colin gave the permission for him to empty himself.

 

All that said, Jeremy didn’t really know what to think when he found Colin filling up a gigantic rubber bag. “Colin.” He said, staring at the black bag. “That’s not – that better not be what I think it is.”

 

Colin raised an eyebrow at him. “If you’re thinking enema bag, yes it is.” He gave Jeremy a huge grin, and Jeremy stared. “It’ll be fun.”

 

 _Fun_ wasn’t exactly the word Jeremy was looking for. “How big is that thing?”

 

“Six quarts. There was this two liter one that I really wanted to try out but then it said _not recommended for beginners_.” Colin said, as if it was no big deal he was filling up a _six quart_ bag. Jeremy decided to pick up the container of the things Colin was filling the bag with. “It’s herbal stuff.” Colin said, noticing Jeremy’s frown. “I didn’t think you’d want glycerin. You can barely keep water in as is.”

 

“I don’t want six quarts of _anything_ up my ass.” Jeremy said, swallowing thickly. “Colin, this is ridiculous. You can’t – I can barely keep in one, I don’t – _how_ are you expecting me to keep in six? Can’t we work our way up to it? Gradually?” Jeremy knew saying _no I’m not going to do this_ wouldn’t work, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he did want to do this, somewhere down the road. But not now. There was no way he could even take it all.

 

Colin patted his cheek. “No, today’s a great day. You already took the quart bag twice, so you’re clean inside. And loose enough. Strip.” When Jeremy stared but did not move, Colin gave an exasperated sigh and started to unbutton Jeremy’s pants. Jeremy swatted his hands away and did it himself, but kept his eyes on the bag. “Hold on.”

Colin disappeared for a moment and then came back holding a plush comforter. He draped it over the bathtub and prodded Jeremy into it on his hands and knees. “We’re going to – you really want to do this on the blanket?”

 

“Worst case scenario, it’ll get wet. You’re all clean inside, anyway. That’s why I did the two quarts this morning.” Colin hummed. “Don’t worry, I’ve got plugs to help you keep it inside.”

 

That was exactly what Jeremy had been worried about. But Colin nudged his knees apart and Jeremy looked up at a light clink of metal where Colin hooked the heavy bag onto the showerhead. He saw the nozzle in Colin’s hands and ducked his head back down until he felt the heavily lubricated tip pressing up against him. “It’s a double-balloon.” Colin explained, sounding excited. Jeremy whimpered when the first slid in, and then a second smaller one.

 

He didn’t need to be told they would expand inside him – Colin was already pumping air into him. He rubbed his stomach, shivering slightly at the feeling as the nozzle expanded to plug him up. He shifted, pulling his upper body down so he could bury his face in his arms and spread his legs a little wider.

 

“Ready?” Colin grinned, and Jeremy glared, lifting his head. All of a sudden warm liquid started to pour into his stomach and Jeremy bit his lip, ducking his head back. Colin rubbed at the top of his spine, massaging his shoulders and moving slowly lower to rub gently around his lower back.

 

Jeremy was honestly fine for the first part. He’d taken a quart before, and the steady pressure growing in his stomach was negligent. But pretty soon he was breaking out in cold sweat. “Colin.” He whispered. “I can’t.” His fists were clenched and his toes curled, body taut and shaking. He tried to rise up, but Colin kept his hand pressed firmly.

 

“Shhhh, you can.” Colin kissed his waist. “Your stomach isn’t even bloated yet. More than half the bag to go.”

 

Jeremy tried to rise at the _more than half_ , but Colin kept him down, gripping his shoulders as Jeremy trembled under his hold. Colin reached up and Jeremy gave a short cry as the flow suddenly increased. “S-Stop! Colin!”

 

“Shush.” Colin chuckled, rising quickly to squeeze on the bag. Jeremy let out another strangled cry and gripped at Colin’s arm. “It’s punishment.” Colin chuckled, kissing Jeremy’s waist again. “For going to _Tom Cruise_ about the Halloween outfit.”

 

“It was for you.” Jeremy gritted.

 

Colin chuckled against the taut waist. “I know, that’s why it’s 6 quarts instead of 2 liters. Keep still, baby.” He swung his legs over the side of the tub and climbed in, settling himself beneath Jeremy so Jeremy could clutch onto him. “How’s it feel?”

 

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m gonna throw up on you.”

Colin only laughed and looked back at the bag. “You’ve a long way to go. Don’t tense up.” He reached up to shake the bag and give it another squeeze, causing Jeremy to grip bruises into his arms. Colin nibbled at his ear in response.

 

Jeremy felt impossibly full. He felt nauseous, like he had to vomit, but nothing would come up even though he was coughing, feeling sick. The balloon plugs inside him kept everything firmly inside, and he curled his back in an attempt to ease the bloating, but Colin arched his back down. “It’s better this way.” Colin said, kissing his ear. “I promise.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but whimper, beating his fist against Colin’s chest as Colin reached under to rub under his stomach. “You’re starting to bloat up a little, huh.” Colin whispered. “God, that’s fucking hot.” Jeremy punched his stomach in response, but Colin just laughed breathlessly. “Shh.”

 

Jeremy coughed, gagging slightly as Colin stood. Jeremy clutched desperately at Colin, seeking comfort, but Colin only rubbed his shoulders and stood. “I’m going to take it back out.” Colin tugged slightly on the tube, and Jeremy flinched. “Clamp down, Jeremy. I don’t want any water getting out, or you’ll have to take it all over again.”

 

Jeremy flexed down at the warning, and he couldn’t help but cry out as it popped out of him and water spilled out of him before he flexed down, trembling violently as he stopped the water flow. “Colin, please.” He sobbed. “I can’t – I can’t..”

 

“Shh, that’s okay. Keep flexing down, babe.” Jeremy heard a soft clutter, and then a cool ball touched his skin. Jeremy flinched. He’d know that feeling anywhere.

 

“No, Colin _please_ , not the beads, not-” His plea was broken by a sharp cry as the bead forced its way in, popping with a wet slush and sending more water down his thighs. “I can’t – I can’t!”

 

Colin rubbed his thighs, and said nothing as the other four jammed its way into Jeremy. Jeremy’s knees gave way as the last bead forced its way into him. He had to clench down around the beads to keep the water inside, causing him to squeeze down desperately on the beads.

 

As Colin wanted, Jeremy realized, it didn’t work. There was no way he could clamp down on the beads and keep the water in. He let out a wretched sob as he relaxed his muscles, letting the water pour out, sluicing down his thighs. Colin rubbed his lower back as Jeremy emptied his stomach, sobbing softly. He collapsed on the wet blanket, shaking.

 

“Look, clean.” Colin said, sounding pleased. “But I told you you’d have to take it all again if you couldn’t hold it, right?” The beads were pulled out him, making obscene squelching noises as they popped out and drawing out an exhausted groan from Jeremy’s lips. He couldn’t even find the strength to protest as the nozzle was pushed inside him again.

 

He must have passed out, because he woke up to find himself trembling in Colin’s arms. “Up?” Colin grinned down at him, and Jeremy blinked up at him. “Let’s stand up.”

 

 _Stand_? Jeremy didn’t know if he could _move_ , let alone stand up, with the throbbing cramp in his stomach. But he managed to sit up, shaking and breaking out in cold sweat, teeth chattering. He was still clutching onto Colin as he did, but when he looked down, he swallowed thickly. His stomach was visibly protruding outward, taut and trembling. Colin guided him upward, and Jeremy’s legs crumbled once before he leaned heavily on Colin, taking a shaking step by step.

 

He registered the heavy plug inside him and collapsed onto the sofa, groaning when his stomach protested. “Colin.” He whispered as Colin settled next to him, rubbing gently on his stomach. “How long..?”

 

“Let’s just try for fifteen minutes, all right?” Colin whispered, nibbling on Jeremy’s shoulder. “God, this is so fucking sexy. It’s like you’re _pregnant_ with my kid.” Colin bent to trail a kiss down Jeremy’s stomach, causing Jeremy to flinch and grip at his shoulder.

 

Colin nudged Jeremy’s knees apart and settled in between them, tracing Jeremy’s taut stomach with one finger. He lapped down at Jeremy’s stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. “Colin.” Jeremy whispered, his voice taut. His nails dug into Colin’s wrist. “I can’t.”

 

“Shh.” Colin responded, pulling his tongue lower and circling around the plug, grinning at the way it makes Jeremy’s body seize up. “Hold it.” Jeremy let out a pained gasp when Colin pressed on the base of the plug. “You’re doing so good.”

 

Colin moved back up, stroking his fingers up and down any skin he could touch. Jeremy settled against his side, gasping lightly as the time passed. Colin murmured soft words into Jeremy’s ear.

 

“Colin.” Jeremy finally gasped. “I can’t, I really can’t.”

 

Colin kissed his cheek and stood. He was gone for a moment and then came back with a large plastic bucket and settled it on the floor, easing Jeremy onto it. Jeremy looked up at him, back glistening with sweat, and Colin kissed his forehead before he plucked the plug out.

 

Jeremy gave a short cry before he doubled over, clutching at Colin as water poured out of him. Colin moved him back up to the couch as a shivering mess, and without further words pushed into him. Jeremy sighed and his eyes fluttered shut, thighs opening wider to accommodate Colin.

 

Colin shuddered at the feeling. Jeremy’s insides were quivering, but the water had cooled them down to almost cold. It was a different feeling that the usual molten lava inside, and Colin found himself enjoying it. He started to move, and Jeremy’s body lay pliantly open, squelching he squeezed out the remainder of the water inside.

 

Jeremy clutched at him, exhausted from the exertion. “Not so hard.” Jeremy whispered. “I’m raw inside.”

 

Usually Colin would have ignored it, told him _no, you can take it_ , but he responded by gently shifting Jeremy to the couch, pushing the bucket of water away so he could have a firmer stand. He pressed his forehead to Jeremy’s cheek and set a slow pace. “Feel good?”

 

Jeremy nodded, eyes sliding shut. “There’s still some water.” He said. “I can feel it.”

 

“It’ll come out.” Colin chuckled, nibbling on Jeremy’s earlobe. “You’re heating back up inside.” Jeremy swatted him and he laid back, closing his eyes. “You gonna sleep while I fuck you?” Jeremy nodded, but cracked open an eye, smiling lazily like they weren’t fucking at all.

 

Jeremy snickered. “Fuck me to sleep, baby.”  And weren’t those words just so fucking sexy dropping from Jeremy’s lips.

 

 

Surprisingly for Colin, it started small.

 

Jeremy had balked anyway at even the mention of it, but Colin coaxed him into it, starting with small bulbs and then moving onto 1-quart bags. Jeremy said nothing even when it became sort of a weekly ritual, just clung desperately onto Colin until Colin gave the permission for him to empty himself.

 

All that said, Jeremy didn’t really know what to think when he found Colin filling up a gigantic rubber bag. “Colin.” He said, staring at the black bag. “That’s not – that better not be what I think it is.”

 

Colin raised an eyebrow at him. “If you’re thinking enema bag, yes it is.” He gave Jeremy a huge grin, and Jeremy stared. “It’ll be fun.”

 

 _Fun_ wasn’t exactly the word Jeremy was looking for. “How big is that thing?”

 

“Six quarts. There was this two liter one that I really wanted to try out but then it said _not recommended for beginners_.” Colin said, as if it was no big deal he was filling up a _six quart_ bag. Jeremy decided to pick up the container of the things Colin was filling the bag with. “It’s herbal stuff.” Colin said, noticing Jeremy’s frown. “I didn’t think you’d want glycerin. You can barely keep water in as is.”

 

“I don’t want six quarts of _anything_ up my ass.” Jeremy said, swallowing thickly. “Colin, this is ridiculous. You can’t – I can barely keep in one, I don’t – _how_ are you expecting me to keep in six? Can’t we work our way up to it? Gradually?” Jeremy knew saying _no I’m not going to do this_ wouldn’t work, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he did want to do this, somewhere down the road. But not now. There was no way he could even take it all.

 

Colin patted his cheek. “No, today’s a great day. You already took the quart bag twice, so you’re clean inside. And loose enough. Strip.” When Jeremy stared but did not move, Colin gave an exasperated sigh and started to unbutton Jeremy’s pants. Jeremy swatted his hands away and did it himself, but kept his eyes on the bag. “Hold on.”

Colin disappeared for a moment and then came back holding a plush comforter. He draped it over the bathtub and prodded Jeremy into it on his hands and knees. “We’re going to – you really want to do this on the blanket?”

 

“Worst case scenario, it’ll get wet. You’re all clean inside, anyway. That’s why I did the two quarts this morning.” Colin hummed. “Don’t worry, I’ve got plugs to help you keep it inside.”

 

That was exactly what Jeremy had been worried about. But Colin nudged his knees apart and Jeremy looked up at a light clink of metal where Colin hooked the heavy bag onto the showerhead. He saw the nozzle in Colin’s hands and ducked his head back down until he felt the heavily lubricated tip pressing up against him. “It’s a double-balloon.” Colin explained, sounding excited. Jeremy whimpered when the first slid in, and then a second smaller one.

 

He didn’t need to be told they would expand inside him – Colin was already pumping air into him. He rubbed his stomach, shivering slightly at the feeling as the nozzle expanded to plug him up. He shifted, pulling his upper body down so he could bury his face in his arms and spread his legs a little wider.

 

“Ready?” Colin grinned, and Jeremy glared, lifting his head. All of a sudden warm liquid started to pour into his stomach and Jeremy bit his lip, ducking his head back. Colin rubbed at the top of his spine, massaging his shoulders and moving slowly lower to rub gently around his lower back.

 

Jeremy was honestly fine for the first part. He’d taken a quart before, and the steady pressure growing in his stomach was negligent. But pretty soon he was breaking out in cold sweat. “Colin.” He whispered. “I can’t.” His fists were clenched and his toes curled, body taut and shaking. He tried to rise up, but Colin kept his hand pressed firmly.

 

“Shhhh, you can.” Colin kissed his waist. “Your stomach isn’t even bloated yet. More than half the bag to go.”

 

Jeremy tried to rise at the _more than half_ , but Colin kept him down, gripping his shoulders as Jeremy trembled under his hold. Colin reached up and Jeremy gave a short cry as the flow suddenly increased. “S-Stop! Colin!”

 

“Shush.” Colin chuckled, rising quickly to squeeze on the bag. Jeremy let out another strangled cry and gripped at Colin’s arm. “It’s punishment.” Colin chuckled, kissing Jeremy’s waist again. “For going to _Tom Cruise_ about the Halloween outfit.”

 

“It was for you.” Jeremy gritted.

 

Colin chuckled against the taut waist. “I know, that’s why it’s 6 quarts instead of 2 liters. Keep still, baby.” He swung his legs over the side of the tub and climbed in, settling himself beneath Jeremy so Jeremy could clutch onto him. “How’s it feel?”

 

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m gonna throw up on you.”

Colin only laughed and looked back at the bag. “You’ve a long way to go. Don’t tense up.” He reached up to shake the bag and give it another squeeze, causing Jeremy to grip bruises into his arms. Colin nibbled at his ear in response.

 

Jeremy felt impossibly full. He felt nauseous, like he had to vomit, but nothing would come up even though he was coughing, feeling sick. The balloon plugs inside him kept everything firmly inside, and he curled his back in an attempt to ease the bloating, but Colin arched his back down. “It’s better this way.” Colin said, kissing his ear. “I promise.”

 

Jeremy couldn’t help but whimper, beating his fist against Colin’s chest as Colin reached under to rub under his stomach. “You’re starting to bloat up a little, huh.” Colin whispered. “God, that’s fucking hot.” Jeremy punched his stomach in response, but Colin just laughed breathlessly. “Shh.”

 

Jeremy coughed, gagging slightly as Colin stood. Jeremy clutched desperately at Colin, seeking comfort, but Colin only rubbed his shoulders and stood. “I’m going to take it back out.” Colin tugged slightly on the tube, and Jeremy flinched. “Clamp down, Jeremy. I don’t want any water getting out, or you’ll have to take it all over again.”

 

Jeremy flexed down at the warning, and he couldn’t help but cry out as it popped out of him and water spilled out of him before he flexed down, trembling violently as he stopped the water flow. “Colin, please.” He sobbed. “I can’t – I can’t..”

 

“Shh, that’s okay. Keep flexing down, babe.” Jeremy heard a soft clutter, and then a cool ball touched his skin. Jeremy flinched. He’d know that feeling anywhere.

 

“No, Colin _please_ , not the beads, not-” His plea was broken by a sharp cry as the bead forced its way in, popping with a wet slush and sending more water down his thighs. “I can’t – I can’t!”

 

Colin rubbed his thighs, and said nothing as the other four jammed its way into Jeremy. Jeremy’s knees gave way as the last bead forced its way into him. He had to clench down around the beads to keep the water inside, causing him to squeeze down desperately on the beads.

 

As Colin wanted, Jeremy realized, it didn’t work. There was no way he could clamp down on the beads and keep the water in. He let out a wretched sob as he relaxed his muscles, letting the water pour out, sluicing down his thighs. Colin rubbed his lower back as Jeremy emptied his stomach, sobbing softly. He collapsed on the wet blanket, shaking.

 

“Look, clean.” Colin said, sounding pleased. “But I told you you’d have to take it all again if you couldn’t hold it, right?” The beads were pulled out him, making obscene squelching noises as they popped out and drawing out an exhausted groan from Jeremy’s lips. He couldn’t even find the strength to protest as the nozzle was pushed inside him again.

 

He must have passed out, because he woke up to find himself trembling in Colin’s arms. “Up?” Colin grinned down at him, and Jeremy blinked up at him. “Let’s stand up.”

 

 _Stand_? Jeremy didn’t know if he could _move_ , let alone stand up, with the throbbing cramp in his stomach. But he managed to sit up, shaking and breaking out in cold sweat, teeth chattering. He was still clutching onto Colin as he did, but when he looked down, he swallowed thickly. His stomach was visibly protruding outward, taut and trembling. Colin guided him upward, and Jeremy’s legs crumbled once before he leaned heavily on Colin, taking a shaking step by step.

 

He registered the heavy plug inside him and collapsed onto the sofa, groaning when his stomach protested. “Colin.” He whispered as Colin settled next to him, rubbing gently on his stomach. “How long..?”

 

“Let’s just try for fifteen minutes, all right?” Colin whispered, nibbling on Jeremy’s shoulder. “God, this is so fucking sexy. It’s like you’re _pregnant_ with my kid.” Colin bent to trail a kiss down Jeremy’s stomach, causing Jeremy to flinch and grip at his shoulder.

 

Colin nudged Jeremy’s knees apart and settled in between them, tracing Jeremy’s taut stomach with one finger. He lapped down at Jeremy’s stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. “Colin.” Jeremy whispered, his voice taut. His nails dug into Colin’s wrist. “I can’t.”

 

“Shh.” Colin responded, pulling his tongue lower and circling around the plug, grinning at the way it makes Jeremy’s body seize up. “Hold it.” Jeremy let out a pained gasp when Colin pressed on the base of the plug. “You’re doing so good.”

 

Colin moved back up, stroking his fingers up and down any skin he could touch. Jeremy settled against his side, gasping lightly as the time passed. Colin murmured soft words into Jeremy’s ear.

 

“Colin.” Jeremy finally gasped. “I can’t, I really can’t.”

 

Colin kissed his cheek and stood. He was gone for a moment and then came back with a large plastic bucket and settled it on the floor, easing Jeremy onto it. Jeremy looked up at him, back glistening with sweat, and Colin kissed his forehead before he plucked the plug out.

 

Jeremy gave a short cry before he doubled over, clutching at Colin as water poured out of him. Colin moved him back up to the couch as a shivering mess, and without further words pushed into him. Jeremy sighed and his eyes fluttered shut, thighs opening wider to accommodate Colin.

 

Colin shuddered at the feeling. Jeremy’s insides were quivering, but the water had cooled them down to almost cold. It was a different feeling that the usual molten lava inside, and Colin found himself enjoying it. He started to move, and Jeremy’s body lay pliantly open, squelching he squeezed out the remainder of the water inside.

 

Jeremy clutched at him, exhausted from the exertion. “Not so hard.” Jeremy whispered. “I’m raw inside.”

 

Usually Colin would have ignored it, told him _no, you can take it_ , but he responded by gently shifting Jeremy to the couch, pushing the bucket of water away so he could have a firmer stand. He pressed his forehead to Jeremy’s cheek and set a slow pace. “Feel good?”

 

Jeremy nodded, eyes sliding shut. “There’s still some water.” He said. “I can feel it.”

 

“It’ll come out.” Colin chuckled, nibbling on Jeremy’s earlobe. “You’re heating back up inside.” Jeremy swatted him and he laid back, closing his eyes. “You gonna sleep while I fuck you?” Jeremy nodded, but cracked open an eye, smiling lazily like they weren’t fucking at all.

 

Jeremy snickered. “Fuck me to sleep, baby.”  And weren’t those words just so fucking sexy dropping from Jeremy’s lips.


End file.
